


Gendrya Week 2019

by Dragongoddess13



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, axgweek, axgweek2019, gendrya week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: Submissions for Gendrya Week 2019





	1. Let's Run Away

Day 1

Let’s Run Away

xXx

“Would you run away with me?” 

Gendry stops typing, eyes suddenly staring blankly at his computer screen. He’d been so focused on answering his emails, he hadn’t even noticed Arya was awake. They were supposed to be on vacation, but work apparently hadn’t gotten the memo. One would think they would remember that Gendry was getting married in three days. 

Gendry turns slowly in the desk chair, looking back at Arya laid out on the bed. Her hair is a mess, there are dark circles under her eyes and she’s looking a little pale. She looks like she hasn’t slept in days and, honestly, he can’t blame her if she hasn’t. A wedding is supposed to be a fun affair, a celebration of love and their future together, but somehow, the simple, small wedding they had wanted had morphed into an outrageously lavish affair with Catelyn Stark at the helm. 

For months her mother has hounded her about every little detail. Arya spent weeks looking for a dress that made her feel beautiful, only for her mother to veto it-thankfully Sansa had been there to remind her mother that it wasn’t her wedding it was Arya’s and paying for the dress didn’t mean she got an opinion on it. The damage was done though, Arya’s love for the dress was effectively ruined. Now everytime she put it on she felt like Arya Horseface, the cruel nickname Sansa’s friends gave her when she was a child. Needless to say, Gendry vetoed inviting any of them to the wedding, regardless of whether or not they were on good terms now. 

On top of that, they were overruled by her mother on food (a buffet is for barbarians), the cake (wedding cakes have white frosting not chocolate) and the music at the reception (we’re Starks young lady, and no daughter of mine will have a DJ over a live band). She even tried to tell Arya her choice in flowers wasn’t appropriate, despite Arya’s own expertise in the matter (“I own and run a chain of florists and nurserys mother, I know what I’m fucking talking about!”). 

Gendry was just about at his wits end watching the love his life effectively get beat down at every turn. He’d do anything to make this easier on her and he was. He’d enlisted the help of her siblings to rein her mother in, change things back to the way they had wanted it originally-where it was feasible anyway- and have a long talk with her mother about being a bridezilla when you weren’t even the bride. 

It would seem he hadn’t acted quickly enough though. Gendry sighed, slipping out of the desk chair and crawling into bed behind her. He wraps his arms around her and pulled her close. “I would do anything to make you happy.” he says, laying a kiss behind her ear. 

Arya sighs, sinking back into him. “No.” she relents. “As much of a bitch as my mother is being right now, it wouldn’t be fair to the rest of my family, or yours.” Gendry smiles softly, lips pressing against her skin again. 

“I’ll make you a deal.” he murmurs into her neck. “If your not happy with the wedding, we’ll find a minister on our honeymoon and have a second wedding, just the two of us, on the beach.” 

Arya smiles, nodding in agreement and turning in his arms, pressing her face into his chest. 

“I bet if I text Sansa to keep your mother busy, we could get a few more hours of sleep.” 

“Mmm,” She hums. “How did I get so lucky?” 

Gendry smiles down at her, running his hands through her hair. “I’m the lucky one.


	2. Marry Me Now

Day 2

Marry Me Now

xXx

Gendry snorted, mead dribbling out his nose as he coughed. “What?” he sputtered, looking at Arya like she’d grown a second head. She shrugged casually, far more casually than anyone should be after proposing marriage to someone. 

“I asked you to marry me.” she replied, taking a sip of her own mead. Every movement was casual, but Gendry could see beyond that. She was nervous. She had meant what she said no matter how out of the blue it was, and she was afraid of being rejected… again. 

“Arya.” he says slowly. He’s not sure what to say. He knows what he wants to say, but what he wants and what he can have are two very different things. She seems to sense his turmoil.

“Nevermind.” she says softly. She pushes her mug away. “If you haven’t figured it out by now, I suppose there’s no use hoping you will.” with that she gets up, exiting the hall, their conversation and her departure covered up by the raucous conversations all around him. 

When she’s gone he turns back to his mead, staring into the stein equal parts confused and yet fully aware. 

“Do I want to know what’s put that look on your face?” Davos questions, taking a seat across from him not long after. Gendry stares down into his quickly emptying stein, refusing to look at the man he considers a father figure. 

“It’s nothing.” 

“It certainly looks like nothing.” If anything Gendry hunches over a little more, physically closing himself off from Davos and the rest of the room. Davos sighs. “Whatever it is, ma boy, I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” Gendry finally looks up at him, a knowing look in Davos’ eye. Gendry finishes off his mead quickly and gets up, following Arya’s path out. 

Gendry knows exactly where to find her. It’s the same place he’s found her every night since she killed The Night King. Her chambers are in the family solar, but her siblings have moved their chambers elsewhere, determined to avoid the memories that come with the location. It speaks volumes, he thinks, that she would want to live in those memories. 

Gendry takes a deep breath as she stops in front of her door, raising a fist to knock. It takes a moment for her to answer, peering out at him, most of her body hidden behind the door. He tries not to focus on the fact that her eyes are red. 

“Can we talk?” he asks. 

“Is there really anything to talk about?” she replies. He feels a pang in his chest at the sound of her voice, rough from crying, he’s sure. It was only a few years ago that he would have done anything to protect her, to keep her safe and as happy as possible. The idea that he’s upset her this badly drives a knife into his chest. This is the second time he’s rejected her, the second time he’s used his station as an excuse as to why they can not be anything to each other and as he stands before her he realizes what he’s known, but never let himself believe until now. 

None of that matters. 

“I have figured it out, Arry.” he tells her. “I know that birth doesn’t matter to you, I know you won’t let anyone tell you otherwise, but what will that cost you?” 

Arya stares at him for the longest moment he’s ever lived, before she steps out of the way, letting him in. He finally gets a good look at her, noting that it’s his shirt she’s wearing and nothing else, clearly preparing for bed. 

When the door is closed behind him, he continues. “You’ve worked so hard to get home to your family, are you really willing to leave them if they don’t approve?” Arya steps around him, crawling into bed. 

“You’re so stupid.” she replies softly. And Gendry huffs a laugh. The sheer amount of affection in the insult threatens to overwhelm him. “You’re so sure they won’t approve. Are you willing to bet on that?”

He watches her suspicious, that same calculating look in her eye as she had given him the night before the battle. “Yes. As much as I’ve come to respect your siblings, they are far more traditional than you.” 

Arya’s lips tilt up in a slight smirk. “And if your wrong, would you marry me then?” 

“Without hesitation.” he tells her with the most sincere expression he can muster. 

Her smirk widens. “Come to bed Gendry, it’s late. We’ll speak to a Septon in the morning.” 


	3. Reunion

Day 3

Reunion

xXx

He could see it just ahead, Winterfell, the ancestral home of House Stark. He had imagined it for years, listened to Arya’s stories and tried to picture it in his mind, but nothing can compare to it here in front of him. As they near the gates, a deep sorrow clenches at his heart, her face flashing through his mind. He wonders if she were still alive, would she be happy to see him here? Would she give him that little smirk and try to act tough, but there was little doubt she was happy to see him. Would she call him stupid or would she be angry that he intended to leave her behind even before the Brotherhood sold him off to his Uncle to be sacrificed. 

Gendry put those thoughts aside as the next few hours passed. He met Jon’s living siblings, and then quickly settled into the forge to begin making weapons for the coming conflict. He didn’t allow his mind to wander while he worked it was too dangerous to allow that. One wrong move and he could ruin hours of work, or worse, hurt himself irreversibly. By the time the rest of the Smiths stopped to take supper, Gendry was enjoying a peace he had not found in these many years. 

From the moment he had been taken away he thought about her. He thought about how to get away, to return to her, but it was not to be. Word of the Red Wedding spread and knowing that was where she had been heading when they were seperated he could only come to the conclusion that she had been among the dead. He had felt nothing for the longest time, boxing it out of his mind until he couldn’t anymore. He thought of her often. Too often. He could still hear her voice sometimes, echoing around inside his skull, taunting him. 

_ “You’re going to make yourself sick if you keep working through meals, stupid.” _

Like now, as his stomach grumbled from lack of food, he could hear her telling him off. Worrying about him even though she tried to hide how much she cared. 

Gendry jumps at the sound of a metal plate hitting the workbench beside him. He turns quickly, looking for the source only to find her standing there, looking thoroughly displeased with him. 

“Don’t ignore me, stupid, eat. You’re the best smith here, we can’t afford to lose you to exhaustion.” 

“You’re here.” he’s having trouble processing, his mind going blank as he stares down at the girl, no woman, standing before him. She looks back at him like he’s lost his mind.

“Of course I’m here, it’s my home.” she replies. He simply nods, standing there with what he’s sure is a stupid look on his face. Arya rolled her eyes, her voice considerably softer this time. “Eat, Gendry.” he nods again, setting down his tools and walking toward the workbench she’d dropped his dinner on. He vaguely realizes she was walking with him and as he reaches the bench, she hoists herself up on an empty space on the work surface. 

Gendry begins to eat, looking over at her, now at face level with him. “How long have you known I was here?” he asks, finally regaining his composure. 

“I watched you ride in with my brother.” she replies, reaching over and plucking one of the rolls she brought him off the plate. She tears a piece off and pops it in her mouth. “How did you meet?” 

“You didn’t ask Jon?” Gendry asked.

“I was going to, until I realized he never asked me about you. Knowing him, it could only mean you didn’t tell him you knew me.” 

Gendry looked away guilty. She was right. He hadn't. He wanted to, but in the end he’d never been able to find the time or the words. Honestly, even now he wasn’t sure how he would tell him. What would he even say.  _ “Hey Jon, I met your baby sister while she was pretending to be a boy to escape King’s Landing. We traveled together for awhile, were prisoners at Harrenhal and then I rejected her when she tried to offer me a home and a family.” _ yeah, he didn’t think that would go over so well, especially when Jon inevitably asked why he never mentioned it before. 

“There never seemed to be a good time to bring it up.” he finally said, picking at what was left of the food on the plate. 

“I suppose I can understand that.” she said. She sounded casual, but he knew better. He’d known her long enough, spent enough time with her to know her better than most and no matter how much time had passed or what she had been through since the last time he’d seen her, at her very core she was still Arry. There was a part of her, he could see, that was a little hurt that he hadn’t said anything to Jon, like she was a dirty little secret or something. Perhaps it was just a holdover from his earlier rejection before they were forcibly separated, or maybe it was something new. He didn’t know and he probably never would. 

“Thank you for the food.” he finally said. 

Arya looked up at him, a small smile tilting her lips. “That’s what family does. They take care of each other.” she says and it’s almost teasing. Like she’s mocking him for thinking she wouldn’t still be his family just because he decided to stay with the brotherhood. 

“Thank you, m’lady.” he teases back. She rolls her eyes and jumps down. 

“Don’t call me that.” she tells him, turning for the door. 

“As m’lady commands.” 


	4. Just Get Naked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got a little smutty. Just a heads up.

Day 4

Just Get Naked

xXx

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” he chanted under his breath, dodging tree roots and rocks on the old hiking trail. It was dark, the only real light from the full moon above as he darted through the old woods surrounding Acorn Camp. 

When Gendry had signed up to be a camp counselor this summer his biggest motivation had been getting away from his father for three months. He never expecting to actually enjoy it, nor did he think he’d find himself falling head over heels for a fellow counselor. But that’s exactly what happened and exactly why he was running through the woods in the middle of the night, trailing after said counselor as she led him on a chase toward the lake. 

Arya Stark was like a shock to the system, brash, tough, and vibrant. They’d met on the first day for counselor’s orientation and they’d been joined at the hip ever since. They’re friendship had always been flirty, though Gendry was a little dense when it came to things like that. Never much of a social butterfly, it wasn’t until this night that he even realized she was interested in him like he was in her. 

She’d sent him a message to meet him near the tenth trail marker on the hiking trailer after lights out and that’s exactly what he did, expecting her to want to egg Jeyne Poole’s cabin or mess with her in someway. Instead she backed him up against a tree and initiated the most intense makeout session he’d ever been apart of. When they pulled away from each other, Arya took his hand and started running toward the lake, eventually letting his hand go and letting him follow on his own. 

Her intent became obvious when her shirt hit him in the face, tossed over her shoulder as she slipped it off, never breaking stride. The next to follow was her bikini top and gods help him, she was going to be the death of him. 

In the distance, Gendry can hear the splashing of water and just barely makes it through the trees in time to catch the curve of her ass as she dives into the water. He stops on the beach, dropping her shirt and bikini top on the pile of her other clothes, and watches the surface, waiting for her to emerge again. When she does she’s submerged in just enough water to keep everything covered. 

“Come on in, the waters great.” she calls out to him and Gendry hesitates. He’s living a dream here, what boy doesn’t want to go skinny dipping with a beautiful girl, but he’s shy, always has been. Not to mention all the trouble they’ll be in if they’re caught by any of the senior counselors, or the camp director. “Just get naked!” she snaps him out of his thoughts and in the end, his male brain gets the better of him and he’s stripping quickly, running into the water before she can see much of anything. 

Gendry swims out to her and as soon as he gets there, she swims up against him, wrapping her legs around his waist and using his considerable height to keep her above water. He flushes as her proximity, instinctively resting his hands on her hips to keep her steady. 

“See, isn’t that better?” she teases, smirking at him as she leans in. he meets her half way, loving the way she moans for him as he touches her everywhere he can reach. She begins to grind her hips against him and he groans into her mouth, wrapping his hands around her ass to give her more leverage. 

Eventually she stops and he groans in protest, only to gasp as she reaches between them to grasp his cock. “Wait.” he says, as she positions it at her entrance. “Condom?” 

“I’m on the pill.” she tells him and without waiting for him to process that she slides down onto him. They move together, Gendry reaching between them to rub at her clit. “Fuck.” she gasps, clinging to him as he drives into her, the water sloshing around them. “Yes, right there.” she moans as Gendry leans forward, sucking a mark into her shoulder. 

“Come for me.” he whispers into her skin, feeling her flutter around him until she tips over the edge. He’s not far behind her, groaning as he empties himself into her. “Fuck.” he breathes, holding her close as they come down. 

Before either of them could say anything, they hear footsteps in the woods they’d come from, flashlights shining through the trees. “Shit.” Gendry muttered, carrying her with him back to the shore. They just barely scoop up their clothes in time to duck behind a large boulder on the lake’s edge, disappearing from sight just as the intruder breaks the tree line. 

“I swear I saw her come this way.” Jayne Poole’s voice echoes toward them, the flashlight beam shining over the boulder. 

“Well she’s not here.” Sansa replies. “Can I go back to bed now?” 

“No, she’s out here. I know it.” 

Sansa sighs loudly. “Just give it up Jayne. Haven’t we outgrown tormenting my sister?” 

“She started this!” they hear, Jayne’s voice trailing off. They just barely hear Sansa’s reply;

“She hasn’t done anything to you this summer. Just let it go.” 

When they’re gone, Arya turns to Gendry grinning. “Want to come back to my cabin? My bunkmate snuck out tonight too.” 

Gendry sighs. He knows he shouldn’t push his luck, that neither of them should, but he can’t stay away from her. So, with that knowledge that she just may be the death of him, Gendry quickly dresses and follows.


	5. Daon't Lie To Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you're thinking, this one is super short and that cliffhanger was painful, well don't worry, cause I have a ton of ideas for this one and I plan on continuing it!

Day 5

Don’t Lie To Me

xXx

No one expects a terrorist attack, especially on what started out as such a perfect morning. And yet here he was, lying on the lobby floor of Lannister Consolidated, clutching at the wound in his abdomen, the hot flow of blood trickling through his fingers. The pain has faded to a dull ache and he knows that can’t be a good thing. The chaos around him roars, screams for help and cries of children. People are running around him, running passed in a desperate bid to escape the damaged building. 

Gendry feels the pain again, a new pressure on his hands against his abdomen and he looks up to find a young woman kneeling over him. It’s probably not the most opportune time for him to notice how pretty she is, with short brown hair and piercing grey eyes. She’s looking down at him with a mixture of worry and determination, moving his hands out of the way, to put pressure on the wound directly. 

“Hey, stay with me, you’re going to be okay.” she tells him. 

Gendry smiles ruefully, huffing a laugh that has pain blooming in his side. Of course he would find his soulmate on the day he died. He wonders what he did to piss off the gods. “Don’t lie to me.” he replies, watching her eyes widen the worry replaced with desperation. 

“I’m not. I promise, you’re going to be okay. The paramedics are on their way, their gonna fix you up and before you know it we’ll be having dinner at Hot Pie’s and laughing about our weird luck.” 

Gendry huffs. “I love Hot Pie’s.” she laughs. 

The edges of his vision are beginning to darken, and he thinks he might drift to sleep. His eyes close slowly and he can hear his soulmate’s voice, her pleas sounding so far away. 

“No, stay awake, please, you have to stay awake.” as she begs her voice gets farther and farther away and her final plea is like a whisper.  _ “Please don’t leave me.”  _


	6. I'll Be There

Day 6

I’ll Be There

xXx

“Hey!” Arya says excitedly, plopping down in the grass beside her best friend, Gendry Waters-Baratheon. 

“Hey, you look happy. Did Jayne Poole fall down the stairs again?”

“I’m not that happy.” she tells him, pulling an envelope out of her backpack and holding it out to him. Gendry takes it, opening it and reading the letter inside outloud. 

_ “Ms. Stark, we are pleased to inform you that you have been selected as this year's Red Keep literary award winner. Your piece entitled;  _ _ A Girl is No One _ _ , has impressed and captivated the judges. As such, your piece will be the showcase of this years short story collections novel.  _

_ We would like to invite you to attend the award banquet to receive your commendation and celebrate the literary works of aspiring authors such as yourself, at the Red Keep Conservatory Banquet Center, Friday September 6, 2019 at 6:00 p.m. We hope to see you there.”  _

Gendry paused, fully grasping what he just read. “Arya.” he finally says, looking up at her. A bright smile breaks across his face. “This is amazing!” he exclaims, pulling her into a hug. She laughs at his enthusiasm. 

“I know I’m so excited. There’s a plaque and my work will be printed in a novel and there’s a cash prize and the book gets sold in stores and online, so there are royalties!” she rattles off all in one breath, grinning from ear to ear. “I mean, do you know what this means?” she asks. “So many authors have been discovered by contests like these. I could be next. Not to mention now I can go with you to Storm’s End for Spring Break in April, without having to rely on my parents.” 

Gendry chuckled. “Well, yeah, I mean that’s all that matters right?” 

Arya lightly punches him in the arm, laughing. “I can’t wait to tell my family. Dad was asking me if I’d gotten the results yet the other day.” 

xXx

“Hey!” Gendry says, sliding into the space beside her. Currently they’re sitting outside the school, waiting for the bell to signal they can go in and get ready for class. “You never texted me last night. What did your family say?” he asks, bumping her shoulder, a proud grin on his face. 

Arya was not feeling quite so happy. “I didn’t tell them.” she replies. 

Gendry looks confused. “Why not?” 

“There’s a lot going on tonight. None of them would have been able to make it to the dinner and I didn’t want any of them to feel guilty about it.” 

Gendry’s face falls and he wraps his arm around her shoulders. “What’s going on that they can’t make it?” 

“Well there’s your footie game this afternoon, so Robb Jon and Theon will be busy.” 

“The game is right after school. There will be plenty of time for them to make it after. They might be a little ‘cause I’m sure you want them to shower first, but there’s no reason they can’t make it.” 

“Right after is Sansa’s dance recital. They’re already going to be late for that.” she explains. 

“What are you going to do? You’re still going right?” 

She nods. “I hope you don’t mind, I told them I needed to help you with something after the game and that I’d meet them at the recital.” 

“No, yeah, that’s fine. I can give you a ride after I’m done.” 

She shook her head. “I’m going to leave early make it seem like I’m going to meet you and grab the bus downtown.” 

Gendry deflates. “I’m sorry, Arry.” he tells her as the bell rings. She shrugs, standing. 

“It’s alright. It’s not really a big deal.” 

xXx

Arya was nervous, she shouldn’t have been, she only had to wait for her name to be called, walk up on stage to collect her winnings and then retake her seat. And yet, as she sat there, waiting for the head judge to finish his speech, she finds she is. 

Once the awards are finished she’ll have to run to catch the bus to make it for the end of Sansa’s recital, and she’s anxious for this to be over so she can get going. She knows her family will be upset when they find out she didn’t tell them, but she knows she’d feel worse breaking up the family for something that basically amounts to a last minute endeavor. It wouldn’t be fair to any of the boys, or Sansa, who had been planning for their obligations for weeks. 

So, when the head judge calls her name she takes a deep breath, stands and walks up to accept her award. She smiles as she receives it, that swelling of pride hitting her once again. The ceremony ends not long after and Arya grabs her bag to leave only to feel a weight on her shoulder. She turns, Gendry standing there, smiling at her. 

“I’m thoroughly impressed, Arry.” he says, tilting his head to get a look at the plaque tucked under her arm. She pulls it out, righting it for him to see. 

“What are you doing here?” she asks as he takes it. 

“Well you didn’t really think I was going to let you do this on your own did you?” he questions. “I’ll always be there.” he continues, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and leading her out. It’s only that she notices what he’s wearing.

“You put on a suit.” she says, pulling back to get a better look. It’s a simple black, nothing too fancy and undoubtedly something he only wears when his father makes him, but it means more to her than she would have thought. 

“Of course, I wasn’t about to show up in my cleats.” he laughs. “Now, what do you say I get you over to Sansa’s recital and then I take you out to eat. I’m missed the banquet, I’m starving.” he adds, as they make it to his car. He leans over to open the door for her and as he does, Arya leans up and kisses him on the cheek. He looks at her surprised, a little smile tilting his lips. 

“Sounds great.” 


	7. Because I Can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! I actually finished a challenge/event!!!!

Day 7

Because I Can

xXx

Arya hated King’s Landing. Sure the history was interesting, and the love of her life was there, but she hated it all the same. How could she not, when stepping out of the house, even in the winter was like stepping into a sauna. She missed Winterfell, with it’s long winters and bearable summers. She’d give anything to feel the kiss of snow again, the nipping wind, the crunch of ice beneath her boots. 

Unfortunately, going home wasn’t an option, because like any adult, she had to work for a living and her job brought her to King’s Landing where she met her roommate and the love of her life, Gendry Waters. A man of considerable height and muscle, she was instantly attracted to him, only a fool wouldn’t be, but he was supposed to be her roommate and things would have been extremely awkward if she tried to make a move. So, she kept it to herself and they quickly became close friends. He’d been dating someone when she moved in anyway, though that hadn’t lasted much longer afterward and they’d both had their fair share of people going in and out on a walk of shame basis, so yeah, everything was great, nothing to worry about. She could crush on her roommate and be perfectly okay with nothing ever coming from it. 

Right?

Right, because she wasn’t single anyway (lie). She was seeing someone, currently, an old family friend (lie). Someone she had grown up knowing and who was really sweet and funny and handsome and cheating on her with their coworker (unfortunately true). Yeah, Arya hated King’s Landing. 

“What are you doing?” Gendry asked, as he stepped into the living room, catching sight of her on the sofa. It was near six, about the time he usually got home, and he was, of course, still dressed for work. It should be illegal to look that good with your shirt sleeves rolled up. Edric never looked that good with his sleeves rolled up. He was too skinny, no definition whatsoever. Gendry on the other hand looked like he was chiseled from marble and steel. They worked out together almost every morning, and it definitely showed. 

“Eating cookie dough.” she replied, spooning another portion out of the mixing bowl. 

“Why are you eating cookie dough?” 

“Because I can!” she snapped. Gendry stepped back with the force of her exclamation and threw up his hands defensively. She sighed. “Sorry. I was going to bake it, but it’s too hot to turn the stove on. 

“Even with the air conditioning?” he asked, sounding skeptical. She couldn’t blame him. It was a stupid excuse. 

“Yeah.” she replied simply. She must have looked pitiful at that moment, because the next thing she knew his skeptical look had shifted to concern and he was joining her on the sofa. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing’s wrong, can’t I just be too lazy to bake?” 

“Too lazy to bake, but not too lazy to make cookie dough from scratch?” 

“Yeah,” she stuck her nose in the air. “What of it?” 

Gendry sighed. “Do I have to keep pushing here, or should I just admit Margaery already told me.” 

Arya scowled. “Margaery has the biggest fucking mouth.” 

Margaery was her sister’s girlfriend and the head of HR at her family’s company. The same company where Arya was the head Botanist in R and D and Gendry Chief Engineer in the Robotics Lab. It was how they met and Arya was able to find a place to live, finally being able to move out of her sister’s place. 

“What did she tell you exactly?” 

“The vague outline.” 

Arya sighed. “I went up to his office to surprise him with lunch for his birthday, maybe finally do that thing he’s always wanted to do in his office, but when I got there, he was already doing it, with Jayne Poole of all people.” she huffed. “We’ve been dating for a year and he cheats on me with the girl who tormented me growing up, seriously?” she exclaimed. Her outrage had begun to simmer while she was sitting there, but now it was back to boiling. “That stupid bitch made me a neurotic mess for the longest time, and now I find out she’s fucking my boyfriend!” she was shaking and pretty soon, she felt Gendry’s weight at her side, moving closer and dropping an arm over her shoulder. She huffed, calming a bit. “At least Sansa’s finally done with her.”

“Really?” 

Arya nodded. “She texted me this afternoon, I guess Margaery told her too. She’s officially ghosting her.” 

“Silver lining.” Arya nodded in agreement. “Alright,” he pats her on the thigh, standing. “Get dressed. We’re going to the bar.” 

“I don’t feel like drinking.” she pouts. 

Gendry smirked. “It’s on me.” 

“Ten minutes.” Arya replied, jumping up and passing him the mixing bowl as she runs passed. 

xXx

Gendry hated King’s Landing. He grew up here, in the poorest part of the city, ignored by his father until he realized the children he actually claimed were not his own. This town had a way of chewing people up and spitting them out. They say that’s the price you pay for living in the big city, but Gendry just thinks people are assholes. 

What Gendry hates most about King’s Landing, though, is Arya Stark. How can someone so perfect exist in a place like King’s Landing. How was he supposed to deal with the knowledge that the love of his life had taken up residence in the second bedroom of his apartment? How was he supposed to survive the sight of her, walking around in sleep shorts and sports bras, working out right next to him in the complex’s gym, bringing home men and women who weren’t him and making  _ those  _ sounds through the walls? How was he supposed to live like that?

Honestly, he wasn’t, but he did it anyway. He had been dating someone when he told her there was a spare room in his apartment he was looking to rent out, and not long after she moved in he broke up with his girlfriend. It wasn’t so much because of Arya, despite what his friends thought, but more the circumstances. He had been dating this girl for over a year and instead of asking her to move in as she clearly expected him to, he found a roommate. That spoke volumes to both of them of what he thought of their future together. 

Arya quickly became his best friend and he her’s, and they lived their lives one day at a time. Side by side they conquered adulthood and he pushed aside any feelings he may have had to avoid any awkwardness in the future. 

Gendry stepped through the front door, unsure of what he would find. Margaery Tyrell had called to give him a heads up about the incident he’d heard vague rumors about after lunch. He hadn’t known Arya was apart of it, or rather that she wasn’t, or that it was her boyfriend, his asshole half brother, who had been fired for having sex on his desk on company time. And to make matters worse, he was having an affair with a woman Arya had grown up with, a woman who spent her teen years making Arya feel like the ugly troll her parents had picked up as a baby under a bridge on the way home from bringing their gorgeous, perfect daughter, Sansa into the world. Jayne Poole hadn’t grown up much since then either, still putting Arya down when she could. Thankfully Sansa had realized this and had begun distancing herself. Gendry wouldn’t be surprised if sleeping with Edric had been her own revenge on Arya for her sister finally seeing through her immaturity. Either way, they wouldn’t have to deal with either of them ever again, at least at work. 

Gendry spotted Arya on the couch, a mixing bowl in her lap as she stared blankly at the television, spooning what appeared to be cookie dough into her mouth. He sighed inwardly. Arya tended toward two reactions to things like this. On the one hand, she’d lock herself in room, have a good cry, mope about for the night and be back to normal the next day. On the other, she got angry and from the looks of the kitchen, she had, at the very least, started out the evening angry. 

Listening to her describe what happened only made him angrier. How could his brother be stupid enough to just toss away such an amazing woman? Well, it didn’t matter now. Now, it was time to put his best friend title into practice. 

xXx

“All I’m saying.” Arya slured, as Gendry helped her up the stairs of their apartment building. “None of this would have happened if Robb had let me stab her when we were kids.” 

“You’ll have to rub that in his face the next time you see him.” Gendry replied, catching her as he feet got in her way. 

“You know me so well.” she grinned, reaching up and patting him on the cheek. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“You’d be sober for sure.” he grunts as she leans her entire weight into his side, throwing him off balance and into the wall. 

“I’m tired.” she muttered, her voice soft and her energy clearly waning. Gendry sighed, stopping their ascent. 

“Okay, bare with me.” he said more to himself. He shifted Arya against his side, then slid an arm under her knees, taking her feet out from under him and lifting her up against his chest. She groaned at the sudden movement, but didn’t complain any further. 

Gendry made the rest of the trip back to the apartment without any more trouble and carefully placed her in bed when he finally made it. 

“Never should have settled for him.” Arya muttered as he leaned down to take her shoes off. “I didn’t even really like him like that. He just… he looked so much like you I thought I could have the best of both worlds.” she said, tears beginning to fall. Gendry was frozen where he knelt beside her, looking up wide eyed, a spark of hope bursting in his chest. 

“The best of both worlds?” he asks softly, trying to encourage her to continue. 

“I don’t want to lose you.” she cried. 

“Why would you lose me, Arry?” 

“Because it’ll be weird if you ever find out about how much I want you? It’ll ruin everything.” 

Gendry took a deep breath, letting it out slowly and smiling down at her as he brushes the hair out of her eyes. “I’m not going anywhere, sweetheart. I promise.” he tells her, kissing her on the forehead. “Now go to sleep. We’ll talk in the morning.” 

She mumbled something unintelligible, closing her eyes and rolling over. Gendry watched her for a moment longer, smiling to himself. 

Maybe King’s Landing wasn’t so bad after all. 


End file.
